


The Talk

by Roswyn



Series: Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Cause consent is important, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Insecure Wade Wilson, It’s one of those fics, M/M, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, With A Twist, idk what to tag, where wade is insecure about taking his mask off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roswyn/pseuds/Roswyn
Summary: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson have been friends for a while, with recently added benefits. Peter wants to know where they stand. He’d also like to see his boyfriend’s face. All Wade’s insecurities come to the surface.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never written Deadpool before but I’ve been wanting to write something longer and spideypool themed, so this is just sort of an attempt to get them in character. Just wrote it cause I couldn’t sleep, honestly. Hope you enjoy.

“You could...take your mask off, you know.” Peter says it as nonchalantly as he can, and then takes another bite of pizza. 

Wade stops, pizza slice halfway to his mouth, mask pulled up to his nose. “Does it weird you out?” he asks finally. 

Peter shrugs. “A little. You...you even leave it on when we’re having sex.” 

“My face is kind of a buzzkill.” 

Peter huffs. “I'm sure it’s beautiful.” 

Wade laughs, a hint of bitterness behind it. “There’s a lot of words for my face, beautiful sure as hell ain’t one of them.” 

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” 

Wade just shakes his head. “Too risky. I’ve started to like having you around.” 

“Wade...I’m not gonna leave.” 

“That’s what they all say.” Wade’s voice is light, and he punctuates the statement with taking a large bite of pizza. But Peter can guess Wade is speaking from experience. Has he had other lovers, who left when they got a glimpse at his face? 

“Wade…” Peter takes a deep breath. “Would it help if we made this official?” 

“Made what official?” Wade sounds hesitant. 

“Like...if we said we’re boyfriends. Would that make you feel...more secure?” They’ve been having sex for a while, and been friends for a lot longer, but they’ve never really had...the talk. 

Wade shrugs. “Whatever you wanna call it, Spidey.” 

Peter leans back in his seat, runs a hand through his hair. There’s a lot to unpack there. Wade’s apparent lack of concern for the status of the relationship, combined with putting distance between them by calling Peter by his pseudonym. Peter would be a little offended, but he knows Wade better by now. And Wade’s feigned nonchalance isn’t fooling him. He reaches out, and clasps Wade’s hand where it’s resting on the couch, turns Wade’s chin with a finger so they’re looking at each other. Wade swallows. 

“I’m asking you, seriously. Do you want to have a relationship with me?” Peter’s breath is coming a little quicker now. 

Wade opens and closes his mouth a couple times, seemingly speechless for once in his life. “Can’t we just…” he starts, and then falters. “I mean, why mess with a good thing?” 

“So you’re saying we have a good thing. I’m just saying, it could be even better.” 

Wade pulls away. “Or you could regret it.” His deep voice is uncharacteristically serious. 

“Again, let me be the judge of that.” 

“I’m not exactly boyfriend material, kid.”

Peter groans. “I’m not a kid, I’m 22.” 

“You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. You don’t wanna...trust me, you don’t wanna do this. Guy like you, you could have anyone you want. Isn’t there some supermodel you’d rather be banging? Just tell ‘em you’re Spider-Man—“ 

“Even if I _could_ have anyone I wanted, I’d still want you. Why is that so hard to believe?” 

Wade stares down at the pizza slice cooling in his fingers. He sets it down on the table, and pulls his mask back down over his face.

“I want _you_ , Wade. And I think we could be really good together. But what I don’t want is to waste my time on someone who’s unwilling to commit.” 

“Ouch.” Wade leans back against the couch. “Is that what you think this is?” 

“Sure seems like it.” 

Wade is silent for a long time. “I’m just trying to protect you,” he says finally, voice quiet and raspy with emotion. “I’m really not a catch, Peter.” He looks up, finally. “I mean, I hear voices. I kill people for money. I look like a deep-fried sweet potato. Surely these aren’t selling points.” 

Peter huffs a sigh. “I’m not weighing the pros and cons on a spreadsheet here. It’s about how I feel, when I’m around you. Like I—“ _love you._ Peter cuts himself off. “You make me happy. And I know, deep down, you’re a good guy.” 

Wade is silent again. Peter can feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, after that display of emotion. He’s scared Wade will shut him down. 

“You make me happy too,” Wade says, instead. 

Peter puts a hand on Wade’s arm, squeezes. “Then let’s make this thing official.” 

“You sure?” Wade asks, one more time. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Peter reaches for Wade’s mask, intending to pull it up to his nose and kiss him. 

Wade flinches away. 

Peter freezes. “Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you.” 

“Oh. I thought you were gonna…” Wade scrubs a hand over his masked face. “I’m an idiot.” 

“This is true.” _And I love you._

Wade pulls up his mask to his nose, and leans in, tipping Peter’s chin up with a gloved finger. Their lips meet.

After a moment, Wade pulls away. “Can’t believe it, I’m kissing my boyfriend.” He leans in again, kissing his way down Peter’s neck. 

Peter pushes him away, gently. “Wade, now that we’re...official...can I see you?” 

Wade’s fingers reach for the mask, and falter. “It’s just...we just made things official, you wanna ruin them now?” 

“I’m not going to run. Trust me.” 

Wade looks away. 

“I’m guessing you’ve heard that before.” 

Wade chuckles darkly. “Oh, yeah, a few times.” 

“Well this time, it’s different. I promise.” 

Wade falters, again, hands reaching for his face. “I just...I don’t want to lose you.” He sighs, dropping his hands into his lap. “But I guess I’m gonna either way. Cause masks on during sex isn’t your kink, apparently.” 

“Not really, sorry.” Peter offers him a weak laugh. “But I'm willing to wait. Until you’re comfortable.” 

“You might have to. Sorry.” 

“That’s okay.” Peter cups Wade’s face, running his thumb over the puckered skin of Wade’s jaw. “Whenever you’re ready.” He leans in and plants a kiss on Wade’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it. Tell me how I did? It was hard to keep Wade in character here cause they’re having such a serious talk there’s not as much room for his usual shenanigans. Hopefully I did ok. I might add to this later, make it a series since I left some threads hanging.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a comment? They make my day.


End file.
